Truth be Told and Forbidden Love
by Mina132
Summary: Aurora has a interesting life when everything turns around because her family is gone and killed by the villains she was with. Soka a girl with her brother after heroes were taken by heroes. She finds a forbidden love


Character

Name: Soka Ukino

age: 16

Height: 4' 6"

weight: 95lbs

Quirk: Demonic Speed

Occupation: none

Hero or Villain: Villain

Hero/Villain Name: Night Blade

-Appearance-

Normal everyday wear: Black Hoodie

Hero/Villain Outfit: the photo

(optional) Technology advancement/Quirk Enhancers: She doesn't have an enhancer but she had a claw that is on her hand it can come off and be on with a push of a button. The claws are covered in poison, but only enough to render them delusional till they get help or it goes through there body and kills them, bu that would be atleast 3-7 days depends on their health.

Background: she was born a villain but her parents were looked up by heroes and her parent had hid her and her brother before giving the league of villains a heads up about them being hidden and to take care of them

Personality: she is kind of Psychotic because she thinks the heroes killed her parents but there is no information if they did or not and runs into a fight with out thinking (before you ask they did but no one knows)

Quirk Info:

Quirk Name: Demonic Speed

Quirk Description: this gives her the ability to be quick and fast like a demon which is about 75km/hr. This will also give her the appearance of a demon with horns and a tail. her tail is also like another limb as she can control it and use it to her advantage. She is also immune to fire and hea but water bothers her.

Quirk Drawbacks: Her tail and horns are very sensitive and probably a weakness she can only run for abou 1 mile before out of breath at top seed. She can only be immune to fire for about 5 minutes. And water can leave welts on her skin.

Quirk Overuse: If she runs more than 1 mile at top speed and over does it she can end up passing out for about 3-5 days. If she stays in fire to long she will end up getting 3rd degree burns.

-1-

Name: Aurora Sashiro

age: 14

height: 5'5"

weight: 120lbs

Quirk: Fire Fox

Occupation: Student

Class: 1-A

Hero or Villain: Hero

Her/Villain Name: Flare

-Appearance-

Hero/Villain Outfit:

Technology advancement/Quirk enhancers: None

Background: to be totally honest her parents were killed when she was young and she was kidnapped by villains they thought she would have more of her dad's quirk and were very disappointed because she found more of her mom's side of the quirk. They were a bit harsh on her more than normal, but they did teach her how to do hand to hand combat. When she found the truth that the villains killed her parents she ran to start a new life finding heroes and join them.

Personality: she is slightly delusional and doesn't trust many people

Quirk Information

Quirk Name: Fire Fox

Quirk Description: She is a person that got fox attributes from her mom who could be any animal. She has fox ears and tail this allows her hearing and smelling enhanced. Smell is like for tracking someone, to see where someone went, or to see if someone that is unfamiliar to her is around. Her hearing can go about a 2 block radius around her. When she is at night she can see in the night. The fire is from her dad and she ca barely control it as of now all she gets is a tennis ball size for a fire ball that comes out of her hands.

Quirk Drawbacks: Quirk Drawbacks: she is slightly blind in daylight, she can go blind if uses the night sight to much if people use amplifiers it hurts her ears she gets distracted by bad smells her fire control is really bad. The fire when she can if it gets to night it bothers her sight. Any light at night can blind her slightly at night Quirk Overuse: She gets burned badly if uses the fire to much if she can get it to work.

Quirk Overuse: She can end up getting 3rd degree burns if she uses her fire to much.

-2-

Name: Ren Ukino

Age: 18

Height: 6'

Weight: 180lbs

Quirk: Demonic Strength

Occupation: Bar Tender

Hero or Villain: Villain

Hero/Villain Name: Night Striker

-Appearance-

Normal Everyday wear: Black Hoodie

Hero/Villain Outfit: Photo

Technology Advancement/Quirk enhancers: He doesn't have anything but a normal sword he relies more on strength but has that incase he can't use his strength

BackGround: He was born a villain but his parent were locked up by the heroes and his parents hid the before giving the league of villains a heads up about them and to take care of them

Personality: He is kind of delusional because he think he hears his parents at times

Quirk Name: Demonic Strength

Quirk description: This gived him the ability to be strong like a demon which could punch through plaster and wood walls. This will also give him the appearance of a demon with horns and a tail. His tail is also like another lmb as he can control it and use it to his advantage. He is also immune to fire and heat but water leaves welts.

Quirk Drawbacks: His tail and horns are very sensitive and probably a weakness he can only break punch a few things before his hand ends up useless for about 2-3 days depends on how much he over does it. He can only be immune for about 5 minutes. And water can leave welts on his skin even though. Even though he is immune to heat lightning will make them immobile for 1-3 minutes. An other wall would leave him renderless or not break.

Quirk Overuse: If he does it his hand becomes limp and unable to be used for 2-3 days If he still tries his arm could end up broken. If e stays in the fire to long he will end up getting a 3rd degree burn.


End file.
